


Teagan's Wedding

by HeraldInquisitor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Blight, Redcliffe, The Chantry (Dragon Age), Warden Alistair, Warden Amell (Dragon Age), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: A short story featuring the Hero of Ferelden, Raven Amell (features in the Adela Trevelyan series "The Age of Dragons") and Alistair Theirin. Bann Teagan Guerrin is getting married and needs his sort-of-nephew and friend to come along.





	Teagan's Wedding

Raven Amell and Alistair were travelling along the road to Redcliffe.  
“I hope they’re all well,” said Raven, “I feel nervous for some reason."  
“Don’t be,” replied Alistair, “They love you, remember?”  
“I know. It will be good to see Teagan again, and meet his bride. Was she local?”  
“Yes, a girl from Redcliffe, apparently.” They carried on walking and Raven wondered if she knew Teagan’s bride after their short time in Redcliffe. They’d had so much work to do after the Blight ended that Raven and Alistair hadn’t yet returned. Raven was still serving as the Warden Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, and Alistair had been in Orlais.  

Presently, they arrived in Redcliffe. Raven looked towards the village.  
“Perhaps we should pay a visit to the village before we head up to the castle? It seems a shame not to, whilst we have the time.” Alistair nodded his agreement and they descended the hill down into the village. When they reached the village, they were greeted by Owen, the blacksmith.  
“Well, as I live and breathe! Grey Wardens, you’ve returned!” he exclaimed.  
“Hello, Owen. How is your daughter?” asked Alistair.  
“Valena is well, thank you. She’s working up at the castle for the Arlessa. I s’pose you’ll see her yourself when you go up. I will forever be in your debt for saving her.”  
“It was our pleasure,” Raven said with a smile.

The last time they had been here was in the aftermath of the village siege during the Blight. Raven and Revered Mother Hannah hadn’t seen eye-to-eye then. There had been a slight disagreement over blessings for the Redcliffe knights before they faced the walking dead. They found Revered Mother Hannah in conversation with the village mayor, Murdock.  
“Hello, Revered Mother. Murdock, how’re you doing?” Raven asked shaking their hands. They spoke for a little while; Murdock was as friendly as he could be now the corpses and darkspawn weren’t worrying him, and there was still a chill in the air between Raven and the Revered Mother. After this, they headed back up the hill.

“Grey Wardens!” cried a woman’s voice behind them. They turned round, and it was Bella from the tavern.  
“Oh, hi – Bella, wasn’t it?” asked Alistair.  
“The same. You’re back! Are you here for Bann Teagan’s wedding? You should pop in sometime to my inn – I’ve named it ‘The Warden’s Rest’, after you. Best thing you ever did for me was convince that fool Lloyd to join the militia.”  
“We are here for the wedding, but we’ll be sure to come down from the castle for a mug of ale before we go,” replied Raven.  
“I look forward to seeing you, then! And don’t worry about the coin, you drink for free in Redcliffe!”

The Grey Wardens were greeted enthusiastically upon arrival at Castle Redcliffe, and were quickly shown into the Great Hall. Arl Eamon stepped forwards from the fireplace, kissing Raven on the cheek and clapping Alistair on the back.  
“My friends, welcome back! I’m glad you could make it. Alistair, Teagan wishes to see you. You’ll find him in my study,” said he. Alistair nodded in acknowledgement and headed off.  
“It’s good to see you, Arl Eamon.”  
“And you, Warden-Commander. Or do I call you Arlessa? You are the holder of the arling in Amaranthine after all.”  
“Or what’s left of it. Just call me Raven. You don’t need to be so formal with me.”  
“You’re right. You must call me Eamon, my friend. We have been through much together.”  
“How are your wife and son?”  
“Isolde has been somewhat down since Connor left for the Circle. It was in his best interest, however. He was given permission to return for his uncle’s wedding. He is upstairs at the moment. Isolde is probably making a fuss of him.”  
“It would be good to see him, ask how he’s getting on. First Enchanter Irving is a good man, Eamon. He will take good care of the lad, as he did for me. D’you know what Teagan wants with Alistair?”  
“I believe he wanted to ask a favour.”

Whilst Raven and Arl Eamon had been left chatting together, Alistair had gone to find Bann Teagan in Eamon’s study. The Bann was sitting at the desk writing when Alistair walked in.  
“Hello, Teagan. Arl Eamon said you wanted to see me?” Teagan got up from the desk and gave Alistair a hug.  
“That’s right, Alistair. How are you doing?”  
“I’m doing pretty well, you know. Working in the Free Marches and stuff. Doing stuff Grey Wardens do when there isn’t a Blight.”  
“And how are things with you and Raven?”  
“Perfect. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I never thought I would find someone. Don’t tell her I said that, she already thinks I’m soppy as it is. But you – who is the mystery bride? You haven’t said!”  
“Her name is Kaitlyn. She said you both helped her during the Blight.”  
“Ha, yes, I remember. She’s the one whose little brother hid in a closet. Raven bought their family sword from them.”  
“With that money she was able to set herself up in Denerim and I met her at court. So I suppose we have you to thank for our happiness. What I wanted to ask you was, would you be my man of honour?” Alistair blushed.  
“Won’t Arl Eamon mind?”  
“Not at all. I want it to be you. You are my almost-nephew after all.” Alistair nodded. He could feel the emotions bubbling up inside him, so he just hugged Teagan.

Raven and Alistair met Kaitlyn, Isolde and Connor again at dinner. They were surprised to find Wynne of the party, and Raven embraced her old friend.  
“Wynne, what are you doing here?”  
“I came with Connor from the Circle. I wanted to help ensure his safety, after our efforts to save him.” Raven smiled. Wynne always cared about vulnerable mages. Connor told Raven all about his new life in Kinloch Hold all the way through dinner, even to the point of Isolde having to remind him not to talk with a mouth full of food. After dinner, everyone drank some wine and chatted before bed. The wedding was the following morning.

The following morning, Raven got up and went to help Isolde and her maids (including Valena, who was happy to see her saviour again) get Kaitlyn ready for the wedding. Raven braided fresh flowers into Kaitlyn’s hair, humming, as she did so,

 _‘My Grey Warden, you inspire me to write_  
How I love the way you dance, sway and sing,  
Invading my mind through the day and night,  
Always defending our king.  
How do I love you? I shall count the ways;  
Your blue eyes, golden hair and smile.  
Thinking of you fills my days.  
My love for you is strong all the while.  
Now I must away with a fighting heart  
Remember me, whilst we’re apart.’

“That is a beautiful song,” said Isolde, “Where did you hear it?”  
“T’is an old Grey Warden song. It’s said to be about an old Grey Warden named Aela and her lover.”  
“I hope that Teagan and I will never be apart,” said Kaitlyn fervently.

Once they were ready, they descended from the castle to the chantry in the village. Teagan and Alistair were already waiting by the altar with Revered Mother Hannah; Arl Eamon motioned for Isolde and Raven to join him in the pew. It seemed as if the entire village had turned out for Bann Teagan’s wedding, as every other seat was filled. After a few minutes, the doors opened again and Kaitlyn was walking up the aisle with her brother Bevin. She wore a very simple gown of pink, which suited her blond hair and complexion perfectly. Teagan looked as if all his Satinalias had come at once.

Mother Hannah took Kaitlyn’s hands and put them into Teagan’s own.  
“We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people: Teagan and Kaitlyn. Are there any who speak in favour of the marriage?”  
“Aye,” replied the guests.  
“Are there any who speak against?” There was silence. Mother Hannah nodded to Teagan.  
“I, Teagan Guerrin, swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.”  
“By the power invested in me, in the name of the Maker and the Holy Andraste, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Cheering erupted from the seats of the village as Bann Teagan and Lady Kaitlyn kissed.

It was the first wedding in Redcliffe since the Blight, and the villagers were determined to celebrate. A giant may-pole had been erected in front of the Chantry, with long ribbons spreading down. The villagers, Teagan and Kaitlyn danced around the may-pole whilst a group of musicians played songs. Some tables had been laid out for food, and Bella had gotten help from Dwyn and his boys in bringing a couple of barrels of ale down from the inn. It was a bright, happy day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short story for a prompt inspired by the prompt "A moment in a relationship between your OC and an NPC". So all the interactions featured are generally based around that.


End file.
